


I Only Dabble in Satanism

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrien Agreste is not a satanist, Adrinette, Gen, Identity Reveal, Plagg is a Little Shit, Symbolism, adrienette - Freeform, plagg pretends to be a demon, why did my brain tell me it was spelled identitty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When Lila and Marinette are stuck in an argument, Adrien has only one way to settle the fight."Let's summon a demon and see what he thinks is better."*cue shocked silence from Lila and Marinette*Plagg emerges, laughing maniacally.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Comments: 48
Kudos: 332





	I Only Dabble in Satanism

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was inspired by a prompt by jj on the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.  
> In my draft I didn't write down who the prompt came from and now, looking back through the server, I can't find it? So, let me know if I'm wrong and this was someone else's prompt??
> 
> I want to give credit where credit is due this is a wonderfully cracky prompt.

Technically there were three people in her group, but somehow Marionette found herself working on a group presentation all by herself. 

Thanks to randomly assigned groups, or the universe wanting to test her, Marinette had to work with none other than Lila Rossi, who at the moment was on the opposite side of the library.

Adrien Agreste, their other group member, had a photo shoot, and would not be returning to school for the day. 

So, one would think that Lila and Marinette could suck it up and get along, for the sake of their grades.

One would be wrong.

First, Lila suggested that to split up the work evenly, Marinette could make the entire presentation, do all of the research and design, and Lila could speak. 

That idea was immediately vetoed by Marinette, since it would not be an equal amount of work.

Marinette suggested that they split the research into sections, and Lila had stormed off, claiming that she didn't take orders from anyone, and that she, Lila, would create a better project, without any help from Marinette.

So Marinette was on her own.

Well, not completely on her own. She had Tikki, but Tikki couldn't exactly fly around the library and read books. She also couldn't do research on the computer. 

Tikki couldn't be seen. All she could do was quietly offer Marinette some quiet encouragement.

Marinette decided to make the best presentation of her life, to spite Rossi. 

She set to work, researching, before coming up with a color pallet and background image. Finally, she chose a font that tied the entire presentation together. Marinette added a couple animations for key information, and wrote down everything that would need to be said out loud on cue cards.

She was ahead of the game, and of was only mostly because of spite. 

Spite was a powerful motivator. 

...

The next day at school, the class was once again sent to the library to work on their projects, but this time, Adrien was there.

Before Marinette could reboot her laptop, Lila was showing Darien her (infuriatingly well done) presentation. It was adequate. Marinette couldn't find any flaws, and begrudgingly told Lila that she did a good job.

And then, Marinette showed Adrien her presentation.

It was a masterpiece. In comparison, Lila's seemed childlike and imperfect. 

But Adrien was indecisive. "You guys worked on these, I think you should choose."

Lila smirked. "Clearly we should go with my presentation, its superior in every way."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "My presentation is better, and you know it Adrien."

"Mine is."

"Is not."

"I can't work in such a hostile environment," Lila huffed, "Just make a decision, Adrien."

"I can't believe this, but I'm agreeing with her," Marinette wrinkled her nose, "for once. This is your call Adrien."

"Fine." Adrien sighed. "I guess there's only one way to decide this."

"Rock paper scissors?" Marinette held out a fist.

"Diplomacy?" Lila asked.

"No, we summon a demon and see which presentation he likes better. The other presentation will be destroyed and sent to hell."

Marinette and Lila stared. 

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes." Adrien pulled out some paper and a pen. "Now, this will work, but you might want to close your eyes."

"What are you doing?" Marinette stole the pen from Adrien's hand.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Drawing a pentagram?"

"Precisely. That's how we bind the demon to our will. Otherwise, it can escape and cause mass chaos and destruction."

"How do you know?" Marinette stared. Adrien was supposed to be pure, innocent. They called him sunshine for a reason.

Lila blinked. "Have you... have you done this before?"

"Done what? You'll have to be more specific."

"Summon demons?" Lila held her cross necklace in her hands and muttered a prayer. "Worshipped Satan?"

"I've summoned this demon before." Adrien shrugged, "and I only dabble in Satanism."

"Like that's any better."

"Do you really think this will work?" Marinette asked skeptically.

"I hope not. I don't want to be set to hell."

Adrien pulled some salt out of his backpack and shook it onto the paper pentagram. "DEMON." He spoke loudly, with the confidence of a much more powerful man, "I SUMMON THEE."

Lila closed her eyes, as a small figure appeared on the table, shrouded by smoke.

"MWHAHAHAHAH." It was the most unhinged, unrestrained, chaotic laughter that Marinette had ever heard. Frankly, it was a little unsettling.

Marinette stared. "Haha?"

It was strangely familiar. "WHO DARES SUMMON ME FROM MY SLUMBER?"

Lila opened her eyes, and ran away screaming. 

"Oh great and powerful demon." Adrien pulled a piece of cheese out of his pocket, "I offer you this cheese as tribute for your knowledge."

"Knowledge does not come without a price. Are you sure you are willing to take it?"

"I am-"

"Not so fast." Marinette remembered how to speak. "I have a few questions for your demon."

"He's a demon. He can't be questioned." Adrien waved. "Its very time sensitive."

"Well, that's Chat Noir's kwami, so both of those are lies."

"Kwami?" Adrien stared. "How do you know Plagg? How do you know what a kwami is?"

Marinette folded her arms. "I suppose I could ask you the same thing."

"Well-"

"Adrien, quit while you're ahead. I know the truth."

"You can't handle the truth."

"Chaton," Marinette rolled her eyes. "I know it's you."

Adrien froze in place. "Ladybug?"

"That's me."

Plagg sighed. "Does this mean that I don't get to pretend to be a demon and destroy things?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it means." Marinette shook her head. "You really are chaotic."

"I'm the god of chaos and destruction, what did you expect?"

"Something that didn't involve my partner learning how to be a Satanist to scare away Lila?"

Adrien cleared his throat. "For the record, I'm not a satanist. I'm just really good at drawing perfect stars."

"But what about the Latin? The chanting?" 

Adrien shrugged. "I know a lot of languages. I'm not fluent in Latin, but I know enough."

Marinette shook her head. "I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why would you pull such an elaborate prank?"

"Plagg and I just thought that that would be funny."

"Was it?"

"It was hilarious." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh fun fact, actually sad fact, the reason I started writing fanfic was because of spite. A toxic "friend" of mine told me that I was a terrible writer and no one would ever want to read anything I wrote, (paraphrased but it was pretty harsh) and so I started posting things to see if anyone would read, and to improve as an author, and I'd say it worked.


End file.
